When a caregiver interacts with a patient, the caregiver usually makes a record of the findings from that interaction in a patient note. For example, the caregiver might record in the patient note one or more symptoms that the patient was experiencing, the results of tests, the results of a physical examination that the caregiver performed, an assessment of the patient's condition, a plan for treatment of the patient, as well as other possible information. During the creation of the note, the caregiver may wish to search medical records for information related to the condition of the patient for which the caregiver is seeing the patient. A difficulty is that the medical records may contain voluminous amounts of information and information that is not related to the purpose of the patient's visit with the caregiver. It can be cumbersome, time consuming, and confusing to sift through all of the information. Additionally, the patient note may be stored in the patient's medical record once it is complete and the addition of this information adds even more information that the caregiver (or another caregiver) may need to review for future visits.